Warrior Cats Mating Stories
by warriorcatfan880
Summary: I don't own warriors or some of the warriors used in this series. Erin Hunter does. If you do not like Mating or think it is disgusting, than do not read! Edit: I’ve decided to try this again actually.
1. Guidelines

Warrior cats mating stories...

Includes love, lust, and RAPE.

If you want to request one, please include:

Type: Love, Lust, or Rape

and

Cats: Two Cats. (Will accept OCs, only if they are described well enough.) No threesomes or anything.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Echosong and Sol (rape)

Echosong was sorting herbs, and she noticed that she was running low on catmint. _Better go collect some._ Echosong turned around, and saw an unfamiliar figure with broad shoulders, long fur, and huge paws. The gray tabby at first thought it was a lion, but then noticed that it was Sol.

"Yes?" Echosong prompted. His eyes were filled with an unreadable emotion, but Echosong pushed that thought away.

"I'll go with you to find catmint." Sol mewed, "There's a bunch by the Twoleg forest."

"But..." There was something that Echosong didn't trust about the lean tortoiseshell. " No one ever goes there."

"Exactly. If no one goes there, there _should_ be plenty." Sol pointed out, sounding desperate.

"Alright, show me." Echosong challenged. Sol whipped around and walked away. Echosong hesitated, but followed.

They were walking for a long time, and it was already dusk. Sol bounded into a bush, his tail gesturing for her to follow. _Finally._ But when she entered, a large paw struck her on her head, and she fainted.

The beautiful gray tabby woke up, wondering where she was. She tried to get up, but a bramble was wrapped around her forelegs and hindlegs. _Who did this to me?_ A thorn bush shook, and a lean tortoiseshell walked out. _Sol._

"Where am I?" Echosong growled, but Sol wasn't looking at her, but at a very private part of her...

Echosong once again tried to scramble away, but the brambles tied on her paws did not help. Sol walked up to her and started to groom her fur, going lower each time. Her private was getting hot and she moaned. _Why am I letting him do this to me?_ She started to struggle, but he put his large paw over her forelegs.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled. He suddenly caved in her, and she groaned. He smirked, and started to lick her occasionally in the same spots, getting her to yowl and moan. The gray tabby turned him on.

"Okay, now I'm going to let you go, so I can pleasure myself." But Echosong wasn't being pleasured, she was having the worst time of her life. _Maybe if I take my chance..._

He untied her paws, and right when he was done, Echosong didn't wait. She got up and ran as fast as she could, and heard Sol yowl in anger. He ran after her, but Echosong was going terribly slow, and he caught up to her.

He lunged and pinned her down. "Now you've really done it!" He grabbed her scruff and placed his thing over her core. Without warning, he plunged into her, and groaned. The gray tabby screamed, but he didn't stop. He kept going into her, going deeper each time. He moaned pleasurably, and Echosong started to feel pleasure too. She bucked her hips, and was rewarded with pleasure. He then climaxed, and released her. Echosong bounded away, crying. On the other hand, Sol was watching her. _I will make sure it happens better next time.._


	3. Leafpool and Crowfeather (Love)

**The first one was kind of bad, but I'll try to get better!**

Leafpool bounded to her and Crowfeather's meeting place. They had been meeting each other for a moon now, and Leafpool had been loving him more each time.

She jumped over the stepping stones and came face to face with Crowfeather.

"Hi!" He pounced on her and they started to tussle. He pinned Leafpool down.

"I win!" He mewed happily.

"Get off of me you great lump!" The light brown tabby pushed him off and started to groom her fur. Crowfeather started to get serious.

"Um, Leafpool, I wanted to ask you something." The dark gray tom meowed.

Leafpool pricked her ears, and he started to explain. "I just wanted to ask...if you wanted to join WindClan. With me."

"Wait, what? I'm a medicine cat! I can't possibly leave my clan!" Sadness glittered in Crowfeather's eyes. "But...I thought you loved me."

Leafpool sighed. "Well, I'm not sure..." _I do love him, more than anything. But if I do, than what's making me not agree?_

Leafpool wanted him to think of another way that they could be together. And he did. "What if we just leave the clans?" He thought out loud. Leafpool thought at first that that was a worse idea, but then she didn't.

"Of course, that would be better." She mewed.

Crowfeather purred loudly, and weaved around the brown tabby. " I love you."

"I love you too." He started to groom her fur, and Leafpool moaned. Crowfeather private started to peek out of it's sheathe. He groomed her more, getting closer and closer to Leafpool's core. She was groaning uncontrollably, and his private grew even more.

"Please, Crowfeather." She moaned. He was torturing her. He would get close to her private, than swerve away. Suddenly, his tounge went into her, and she yowled in escasty. He kept licking her in the same spot, and she would moan and groan in pleasure. She climaxed, and his nose was covered with white.

"Get into the hunters crouch." She eagerly obeyed, wondering what the next part was. He grabbed her scruff and positioned his private over her core.

"This might hurt, but you will start to feel pleasure, I promise." Crowfeather warned. Leafpool nodded. He plunged into her, and she yowled in pain. He kept pushing, and Leafpool wanted to die. _Please let it be over._ But she then started to feel pleasure. She bucked her hips, and moaned in pleasure.

"Faster, Crowfeather!" He obeyed and he too was in pleasure. Every time he went in, she bucked her hips, and it was in a pattern. He climaxed, and Leafpool soon did too.

They flopped down, panting.

Crowfeather broke the silence.

"Leave tomorrow?" He mewed breathlessly.

"Absolutely." She replied. They then left and went back to their clans in silence.


	4. Spottedleaf and Thistleclaw (rape)

Spottedleaf was out collecting herbs. _We need more cobwebs._ The beautiful tortoiseshell felt like danger was near, and that a battle was for sure going to happen.

But that wasn't the real danger for _Spottedleaf._ "Hello, Spottedleaf." A familiar mew came from behind her, and it was Thistleclaw. "I was wondering where you were."

"Why do you care?" Spottedleaf growled. "Aren't you supposed to be in the _Dark Forest?_ " But he just came up to her, with a emotion that Spottedleaf had once seen in Thrushpelt's eyes when he once went out hunting with Bluefur. She had been a kit then, and took no notice, but now she felt like it was something evil, when it wasn't.

"I want you, Spottedleaf." Thistleclaw mewed innocently. "You're so beautiful." Spottedleaf hissed when he started to groom her neck fur, and bounded away, all the way back to camp. _That was strange..._

It was dawn, and Spottedleaf was still thinking about what Thistleclaw said. _I'll just go for a walk, to get it out of my mind._ So she padded out of the camp and went to the sandy hollow. It felt as if something was following her. She heard a bush shake behind her, and her fur fluffed up. "Who's there?" She growled.

"Oh Spottedleaf, always so brave." A spiky, gray and white tom emerged from the bush. "You're so much more beautiful than Snowfur." Spottedleaf felt uncomfortable around him, and she was just about to run away. She stopped herself. _Maybe I can get something out of him..._

"You think that, but you had a family with Snowfur." Spottedleaf mewed. But Thistleclaw wasn't taking her seriously.

"We can have a family too. We can be happy together." His eyes were unfocused, just clouded with the same emotion she had seen in his eyes before.

Spottedleaf was stung by what he said, thinking of what a creep he was, moons older than her. She couldn't believe that when she was a young apprentice that she had fallen in love with the pedophile in the first place. The beautiful she cat ran away, but Thistleclaw was way faster than her. _I can't let him love me! I'm a medicine cat!_ He caught up to her and pinned her down. _What is he going to do to me?_

He picked up one of his paws, and Spottedleaf started to get up. "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart." He growled. He put his nose to her core. She gasped. Thistleclaw grinned evily. He put his paw on her private and moved it in circles. She moaned and her legs bucked. He then pressed his tongue against her wet core, and she groaned loudly. His tongue slid inside her walls, and she was trying her best not to release. He kept on rubbing her with his tongue, and Spottedleaf was breathing quickly. She raked the ground as he licked her on the right spot, and arched her back in pleasure. She was groaning uncontrollably, her squirming turning Thistleclaw on. Her plan was unsuccessful, and her juices came out, an Thistleclaw licked them up hungrily.

Spottedleaf rose to her paws, but Thistleclaw growled and pinned her back down. His private was at full length, and he was now going to pleasure himself. He grabbed for her scruff, and placed his thing over her core. Spottedleaf was struggling under his grip, shivering, and that turned him on even more. He plunged into her, and moaned loudly. The tortoiseshell screamed in pain, but he was probably in too much pleasure to hear. His hips were pressing against her hindquarters, and he kept going deeper each time he thrust.

Spottedleaf was in pain, but she soon started to feel pleasure. She moaned as Thistleclaw hit the right spot, and groaned again when he hit it again. She was bucking her hips in a rhythm, and her eyes closed in lust, the first time she had ever had such a feeling.

Thistleclaw grunted. They were going on for a long time, and Thistleclaw let out one moan of escasty, and released all of his juices. Spottedleaf soon after followed.

They layed on the ground panting, and Spottedleaf barely realized that he had done that to her, without letting her escape. He had _forced_ her.

"I can't believe you did that to me! You-you..." Redtail bounded out of a bush.

"There's a RiverClan patrol attacking!" He yowled. He then ran back, gesturing for Thistleclaw to follow.

"Might have to complain later." He growled, before he ran after Redtail.

Looking down at Thistleclaw's injured body, with blood gushing onto the cold stone, Spottedleaf felt no sympathy at all.

"Help me." He rasped.

"Tough luck." She replied. Spottedleaf turned around, and acted as if she never saw his injured state.


	5. Ivypool and Foxleap (Love)

**I removed it because I thought that it was bad, so I tried to make it better.**

Ivypool stretched as she stood up from her nest. She was exhausted from the training in the dark forest, and Hawkfrost had made her train hard. As she padded out of the warriors den, she realized that it was already sunhigh. She groaned in the inside. _Now Dovewing's going to figure out I'm still training in the Place of No Stars!_

The silver and white tabby stomped to the fresh kill pile _,_ but all there was was a scrawny mouse. _Today is not my day. I guess I'll go hunting._

As Ivypool started for the thorn tunnel, Foxleap bounded up to her. "Need a hunting partner?"

Ivypool's heart started to pound as Foxleap gazed at her. "Uh, of course! I mean, you don't have to ask!"

Foxleap nodded. "Great! We could probably catch more prey than elderly Graystripe and Sanstorm!" They walked side by side to the thorn tunnel. Foxleap seemed hyped about something, but he didn't mention it to Ivypool. When they got to the lake, Foxleap stopped.

"Uh, Ivypool, I've wanted to tell you something, for a while now." He started. Ivypool's heart leaped.

"Yes? What is it?" She mewed. _Does he want to be my...No! That's ridiculous!"_

"Uh, will you be my-my mate?" The reddish brown tom asked.

"Yes!" Ivypool yowled. Foxleap smiled happily. He licked her cheek in happiness.

"I love you." He purred. Ivypool returned the lick.

"I love you too." Their fur brushed, and Foxleap started to lick Ivypool's chest fur. She moaned, and Foxleap smiled. He started to lick lower in long strokes down her body, and she moaned and groaned, begging him to reach her core. His tongue scraped against it, and she yowled in escasty, her breathing starting to go faster. She bucked her hips in pleasure as Foxleap licked the right spot, and moaned loudly as he hit it again. Her blood started to rush, and she raked the dirt with her claws in pleasure. She squeezed Foxleap's now exposed member with her tail, and he groaned in pleasure. He rubbed his hind legs against her hips as he licked, and Ivypool broke away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know..." Foxleap mewed.

Ivypool shook her head and said. "I'm sorry, it was more than I could handle. But we could do it again!" She stalked up to Foxleap, and she leaped on top of him. Her hips grinding with his, Foxleap moaned in pleasure. Ivypool licked his member, and he groaned as she went inside him. He fell to the ground, and Ivypool gazed at him.

"Take me, Foxleap." Ivypool moaned, her wonderful blue eyes full of lust and love. Foxleap nodded, and took her scruff in his jaws. He squeezed her hips under his, and she groaned.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, not sure if she was ready. She nodded, and Foxleap rubbed her hips against his, and thrust into her. He broke her barrier, and she yowled in pain. She nodded for him to continue, and he did. He pumped into her, and Ivypool started to feel pleasure. She moaned as he hit the right spot, and he squeezed her hips even more, making Ivypool go crazy. He moaned as Ivypool's tightened around his private, and Ivypool bucked back, wanting him to go deeper. Ivypool yowled to Starclan as Foxleap went deeper than she could imagine, and Foxleap moaned with escasty when stars filled up his mind. He was groaning uncontrollably, and he finally reached his climax, and moaned as he released his juices into her. Ivypool soon after him released her juices. They fell to the ground, panting, and fell asleep under the setting sun.

THE NEXT DAY:

Dovewing looked through the bushes and found Ivypool and Foxleap curled up together. _Uh! I thought he liked ME!_ She went up to Foxleap and said, "What are you doing? I thought you were with me!"

Foxleap shrugged and meowed, "What's the point of being your mate when you have two other cats to mate with besides me? Isn't that the reason why you're trying to be with three cats at once? And by the way, no tom likes Mary Sue sluts, Dovewing."

Dovewing gasped and bounded away, crying.

 **Haha haha Dovewing. Not my best, but hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Hawkfrost and Mothwing (Rape)

Mothwing watched as cats yowled in anger and disapproval after she had stated her _prophetic_ dream. Her eyes landed on Hawkfrost, the mastermind for the whole scheme. He would punish her, she knew.

 _He can't do anything to me, I'm not his slave...but then he will tell my secret, I know he will!_ Mothwing had not realized Leopardstar's order.

"Please return back to camp, Mothwing. You should have told me your dream before you announced it at the gathering." Leopardstar mewed. Mothwing nodded and padded away from the great rock. She started to pad faster once she got off the tree-bridge, but something pinned her down. _Oh no..._

"What kind of announcement was that? Do you think anyone will believe that?" Hawkfrost growled. He flexed his claws around her throat, with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "You need to be punished, and I know exactly how to punish you."

He got up, and Mothwing tried to scramble away. Hawkfrost pinned her down. "Where do you-" Hawkfrost got cut off as Mothwing slashed his muzzle. He yowled in pain. Mothwing bounded away, but Hawkfrost was right on her tail. Her lunged and pinned her down.

"I can make it worse than it will be, sister." He groaned. Mothwing had never heard him speak like that to her, ever. It seemed that he desired something from her, nothing that Mothwing had ever heard of, since she was a medicine cat. She did have one idea, about when she was a warrior apprentice, they were always gossiping about something inappropriate. But she couldn't put her paw on it.

Hawkfrost spread her legs apart, his tail briskly touching her most private part of herself. Mothwing gasped. Hawkfrost smiled and put his paw on her core, and moved it in tight circles. Her core was starting to get wet, and she moaned as he rubbed it faster. He stopped, and Mothwing wanted to run away fast, but she was frozen in place. Hawkfrost seemed to like how she was scared of him, and his private peeked out of his sheathe. He sniffed around her core, and figured that she was in heat. His breathing felt good, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. He suddenly licked her core, and she yowled in escasty. He licked her intermost walls and Mothwing's heart was pounding in her chest as he licked inside her. She raked the grass with her claws, and Hawkfrost suddenly stopped and flipped her over.

Mothwing gasped in surprise, and Hawkfrost looked at her with pleasure. _Time to pleasure myself...into the tight hole of my sister.._

He grabbed her scruff with his jaws and squeezed her hips with his. _She's so fit, how come I didn't notice before? She'll be even better than Mistyfoot, since she is a medicine cat._ Mothwing growled as he started to penetrate her, and tried to squirm away. This turned on Hawkfrost more, and he became more excited to put his private into her. Without warning, her plunged into Mothwing's core. She yowled in pain, and her walls tightened around his member. He pounded into her mercilessly while the golden tabby screamed in pain, but the pleasure started to take over. She bucked back, wanting him to go deeper, and moaned in pleasure as he hit the right spot. He greedily hit them again, enjoying his sister's moaning. His vision was blurred, and he was getting close to his climax. Mothwing was groaning uncontrollably as Hawkfrost grinded his hips against hers, and rocking them as he thrust. He let out one moan of ecstasy and released all his juices into her. He got his member out of her, panting, and Mothwing fainted, to tired to do anything. _My new slave, for two things. My power, and pleasure._

 _THE NEXT DAY:_

Mothwing woke up in the clearing in the night before and she at first wondered why she was there. Then she remembered the events from the night before. She started to cry, realizing that her brother had raped her. _He will pay._

 **Long! Well, to me. I hope you enjoyed, Golgyclaw. Also, I will not be excepting reviews that are in the later series, because I do not know that much from there. Basically from books Into the Wild to The Last Hope, I'm fine with, but not then on!**


	7. Moonlight and Rainfrost (Rape)

**I wanted to do my own OCs. I am on winter break right now and I will probably be uploading more frequently. I have had so much homework in 8th grade! IF YOU DO NOT FAVOR RAPE, DO NOT READ!**

Moonlight stretched in her nest wearily. _I am so tired! Rainfrost makes me do everything!_ Moonlight did not like Rainfrost at all, and she was pretty sure he had a crush on the grey she cat. _And he expects me to like him back._ Moonlight shook her head. _Not in a million years!_

As Moonlight stalked out of the warriors den, not surprisingly Rainfrost padded up to her. She was pretty sure he was going to give her a dumb order that would take her the whole morning to accomplish.

"Me, you, Thornheart and Swiftclaw are going on a hunting patrol." The light gray tom with dark orange eyes growled. _Nothing new._ Moonlight thought angrily. She nodded her head reluctantly, and they joined the other patrol members at the thorn tunnel.

"Swiftclaw and I have decided that we will hunt in pairs. We will hunt together." He gestured his tail to Swiftclaw. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright. Me and Moonlight will go to the old Twoleg nest to catch some mice, and you two may choose wherever you would like to hunt." Rainfrost ordered. Moonlight cocked her head in confusion. _But there is no prey at the old Twoleg nest._ Her green eyes gleamed in anger. _He probably just wants to tire me by it catching a lot of prey._

"Let's go." Thornheart addressed Swiftclaw. They padded out of the camp together. Rainfrost and Moonlight followed them, except heading to the old Twoleg nest instead. When they got to their destination, Rainfrost turned to Moonlight.

"I am tired of you disrespecting me. I am the deputy." Moonlight's gray fur fluffed up in anger.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a stupid furball giving me impossible orders, maybe I would treat you differently!" The gray she cat snarled in anger.

"That is it!" Rainfrost growled. He darted up to Moonlight and rammed her up against the stone wall. She hit her head with so much force that she passed out. He dragged her unconscious body to an old badger den. _Oh, this will teach her to respect me!_

Moonlight woke up in an old badger den. She did not recall the previous events, and she was just about to leave. She stalked to the entrance way, but a light gray tom with menacing orange eyes blocked the way.

"Rainfrost, why did you take me here?" The gray she cat growled, suddenly remembering the events.

"Just to get what I have been craving from you for moons and moons, sweetheart." Rainfrost purred. Moonlight's eyes widened, and she pushed passed him, going for the entrance. But Rainfrost caught up to her easily, his member fully out of his sheath. He pinned the gray she cat below him.

"You better not even think about escaping, slut." He mounted her large hips underneath his, his private poking at her entrance. Moonlight growled, but the light gray tom plunged into her forcefully. Moonlight cried out in pure pain, her barrier being broken. He thrusted into her mercilessly, her walls tightening around his member. Rainfrost groaned as her hips slammed against his, making him go deeper. He shifted to get into a better position, and that gave Moonlight a chance to escape. She slithered from underneath him and clawed at his muzzle. Rainfrost yowled in pain and Moonlight made a run for it. The tom easily caught up to her, his eyes gleaming with anger.

"You are going to regret that. Now let's finish what we started." He pounded into her harder than ever. Moonlight almost passed out by all the pain. She screamed louder than ever before, but Rainfrost stuffed moss in her mouth. She let out a muffled whimper as he squeezed her hips and thrust into her. Blood started to come out of the gray she cat's scruff, his grip very hard on it. She let out muffled moans as he hit her sweet spot, causing her to release her juices. Rainfrost tightly gripped on her hips as he came, his juices going deep inside of her. He got off of her.

"You will pay for that!" A dark brown tabby tom leaped out and clawed at Rainfrost's neck. He yowled in pain and grabbed his neck with his jaws. It let out a deadly snap, and he fell to the ground, lifeless. Moonlight let out a cry of sadness, and Rainfrost shoved his member in her mouth. She sucked it regretfully, and he moaned in pleasure. He took it out of her mouth and mounted her again. This time, Moonlight got released from his grip and ran away. She heard Rainfrost let out a yowl of anger, and she ran for dear life. _You will pay!_

Moonlight watched her kit play. She called him over. She sort of disliked Brownkit, but she loved him at the same time. It reminded her of the unknown tom that had tried to save her that horrible day. It had brown tabby fur with amber eyes. It looked nothing like Rainfrost. He had died from greencough the day before, and Moonlight couldn't be anymore happier. Stripeclaw had taken his place as deputy, and he had even been nice enough to act as the kit's father. _If only it were true._

 **Wow! That was the longest one yet! Hope you enjoyed my OC story!**


	8. This Story is Over

**THIS STORY IS DONE AND OVER.**


End file.
